Tamayo
|gender = Female |hair_color = Dark Brown |eye_color = Dark Lavender to Pale Pink |occupation = Doctor |partner(s) = Yushiro Muzan Kibutsuji (Former Master) |status = Deceased |relative(s) = Unnamed Husband Unnamed Children |manga_debut = Chapter 14 |anime_debut = Episode 8 |japanese_va = Maaya Sakamoto |image_gallery = Tamayo/Image Gallery |english_va = Laura Post }} |Tamayo}} was a skilled doctor and close ally of Tanjiro Kamado. She was turned into a Demon by Muzan Kibutsuji. Appearance Tamayo took the form a beautiful woman with long, dark brown hair, parted in the center and worn braided back into a large, low bun, which is held in place by a floral hair pin. She had large, gentle eyes that didn't possess pupils, only a haze of pale pink that fades to dark lavender the higher it goes, and notably red lips in contrast to her pale complexion. Tamayo wore a dark purple kimono that was decorated by wavy pale purple tree branches and red flowers, with a cream-colored obi to secure it around her waist, as well as plain white socks and violet zori sandals. Before, Tamayo wore her hair tied in a low ponytail and had slitted pupils. Personality Tamayo was a gentle, wise, and incredibly intelligent individual. Having devoted most of her life to researching the science behind Demons and Demon Transformation, she was one of the most knowledgeable people on the subject in the series. Despite the generally chaotic relationship between human kind and Demon kind, she showed a great deal of kindness towards humans and made it a part of her mission to the assist injured or sick with her expansive medical knowledge - Tanjiro Kamado being among them. Tamayo had a strong preference against violence and, instead of killing humans for their blood, chose to buy blood from consenting donors in order to survive.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 8-9 She was adamant in teaching her assistant, Yushiro, against violence and often reprimanded him for his habit of hitting others.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 15, Page 14 She was one of the few Demons who, in her later Demon life, was able to regain and retain her human emotions. Abilities and Powers Medical Skills - Tamayo had displayed impressive skills in the fields of medicine and pharmaceuticals, possessing the skill to alter her own body so she can survive on only a small amount of human blood. She was also able to convert the terminally ill Yushiro into a Demon without Muzan's blood, and is later able to reverse the process when treating the man they encountered in the Asakusa Arc.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 127 To further showcase her pharmaceutical skill, Tamayo was also able to assist Shinobu in saturating her body with deadly Wisteria Poison without it so much as causing her the slightest illness; a tactic she would use effectively against Upper Moon Two, Doma. *'Anti-Blood Demon Coagulant': Tamayo created this medicine to prevent blood demon arts from progressing. Yushiro used this medicine to cure Zenitsu after his fight with Kaigaku.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 146 *'Human Converting Drug:' Tamayo, with the assistance of Shinobu and Yushiro, was finally able to create a drug that reverts a Demon back into a human, something thought to be impossible by the Demon Slayer Corps and the creator of the Demon race himself, Muzan Kibutsuji. *'Aging Drug:' Tamayo was also responsible for creating an aging drug capable of aging someone 50 years per minute, and successfully administered it to Muzan along with her humanization drug. The drug managed to internally age him 9,000 years during the course of three hours, severely deterring him due to his body having to divide its power to fend off the drug's effects and fight the Demon Slayers at the same time. Demon Abilities Though she tried to stay away from fighting, Tamayo is an extremely strong Demon. |Kekkijutsu}} Most of her Blood Demon Arts were focused around illusions and tampering with the mind. However, her more offensive techniques were strong enough to momentarily stop Muzan, the strongest Demon. |Wakuchi}}: Tamayo created a branch of blood techniques, that requires her to draw her own blood that then creates numerous effects/reactions from her intended targets using the bloods scent. * の |Shikaku Mugen no Kō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 14, Page 8 - A hallucination that hinders the vision of the affected by creating beautiful flower patterns around them. * の |Hakujitsu no Makō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 18, Page 17 - Acts as a truth serum, causing brain function to decrease and will make the recipient confess their lies and not keep their secrets. It can be harmful to humans. の |Niku no Shushi}} - Using her own flesh and blood, Tamayo creates multiple minuscule flesh seeds that surrounds her intended target. The seeds then burst and grow into gigantic flesh trees with numerous pointed/spiked branches that then pierces and restrains her target, the strength of this technique was powerful enough to stop Muzan, even if only momentarily. Trivia *Tamayo was ranked 18th in the first character popularity poll, with 138 votes. *Her Japanese voice actress, Maaya Sakamoto, is married to Obanai's Japanese voice actor, Kenichi Suzumura. *Tamayo was at least 400 years old, as she lived during the same time as Yoriichi Tsugikuni. Quotes Navigation ru:Тамайо Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Deceased